


Peace and Tickle Sessions

by Starlight1012



Series: The Cost of Love [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight1012/pseuds/Starlight1012
Summary: Aragorn, Legolas, and Mysse spend a day relaxing in Imladris, where nothing but absolute fluff ensues.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel & Original Female Character(s), Legolas Greenleaf/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Cost of Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148321
Kudos: 1





	Peace and Tickle Sessions

Sunlight streamed down onto the warm ground through the lazily waving branches of a tree. Songbirds chirped and hopped about on branches. A small stream meandered towards a cliff. In the distance, one could hear the roaring of the waterfalls. Mysse raised her head just long enough to feel the breeze as it flowed by. Aragorn laid on his back, relaxing for once. Up above both of them, Legolas was settled on a low branch. 

"How long do you think this will last, Aragorn?" the elf asked.

"About another two minutes or so," he answered easily. He opened his eyes to see Legolas hanging off the branch by his legs. Mysse looked up again and quickly smacked Legolas in the back of the head, causing him to fall. On top of Aragorn. The man let out an a oof and attempted to roll over, but only succeeded in tangling himself and Legolas together. At this point Mysse was laughing so hard she had to put her book down. Tears pricked her eyes and she tried to get a breath, but gasped instead as Aragorn and Legolas jumped on her, tickling her ribs. 

"Okay! Okay! Stop, please!" she gasped again. Aragorn and Legolas grinned at each other, having succeeded in their common mission. Aragorn flopped on the ground again beside Mysse, who turned and began using him as a pillow. Legolas stayed upright, leaning back on his hands. 

Again Legolas asked, "How long do you think this will last?"

"Hopefully for a while longer," Aragorn answered.

"I agree, mellon nin," Mysse chimed in.

And so they stayed there, in comfortable friendship with each other, each forgetting their pasts, and listening to the stream and the birds in a place sheltered from the pain and death that lay outside the borders of Imladris. 

**Author's Note:**

> Mellon nin - my friend  
> (Mysse is my OC. This is part of a series that will be coming out soon hopefully! I'll be posting an introduction at some point for the series so y'all can get to know her a little bit)  
> Please comment! However, don't be mean. This is my first fanfic. Constructive criticism welcome, just be reminded that this is part of a series! Thanks!


End file.
